


mismatched socks

by orangestockmarket



Series: why are you always the center of everything [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, Hatake Wolves, Humor, Kakashi no, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Major Illness, Marriage, Multi, Obito no, Omegaverse, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Plotbunnies, Pretty Hatake Kakashi, Shovel Talk, Sickfic, Snippets, THIS IS MY WORDVOMIT FIC DONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY SKDJDK, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, collection, hinata what the FUCK, just a more lighthearted collection of aus compared to the other part of this series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangestockmarket/pseuds/orangestockmarket
Summary: Sasuke watches suspiciously from the kitchen as his eldest cousin drags his sensei into their room. Were they planning something?“What are they doing?” Sasuke mutters to his best friends, eyes narrowing.Naruto and Sakura blink.





	1. sickfic but Worse

**Author's Note:**

> kakashi’s best boy. fact of life sorry guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha yeah kakashi’s fucking dying and refuses to see tsunade because he’s a little shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> putting this here cause i can’t think of any plot for it

When Kakashi makes a silent choking noise, Minato frowns. Rin looks at her teammate with worry, as Obito blinks in confusion.

 

“Sensei,” Kakashi coughs wetly, 

“I-I need to— ghk— go—“ He blurts, and promptly darts into the trees as Minato gives a shocked, “W-Wait—“

 

Obito glares at the forest and shrubs Kakashi had just ran through. “I’m gonna go follow him!”

 

Rin blinks, before recollecting herself. “I-I’m coming too!”

 

Minato sighs as he speedily follows the two into the woods.

 

——-

 

Kakashi collapses onto his knees, and pulls his mask down clumsily in panic. He hacks up a nasty stream of red, and continues to wretch for what seems like years. The blood continues to splatter messily onto the grass.

 

 _You_ _idiot_ , _they’re_ _obviously_ _suspicious_ _now...!_ _Why_ _did_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _run_ _away_ _so_ —

 

Kakashi jolts as he hears rustling in the trees behind him. He wipes his mouth hastily and pulls up his mask with shaky hands and a grimace.

 

He winces as Minato comes rushing towards him at the sight of blood, Rin at his tail. Obito falters behind the both of them, eyes flicking frantically between Kakashi and the blood spray on the ground.

 

“Kakashi! What—?”

 

Minato doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Kakashi disappears in a silver blur. He curses under his breath, and tells his team to start searching for the teen.


	2. obito you little Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Rin lives because she can’t aim her suicide jump for shit so kakashi just ends up chidori’ing her shoulder r sumn n knocks herself out and the three tails is like fuck this and heals her while she’s gone and Obito does his weird killing spree cause he thinks she’s dead—  
> Then she and Kakashi become best bros and everything’s chill and then Obito comes back with all his weird plant parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Kakashi are my brotp lmao

“So no, Obito, I didn’t get impaled through the chest by Kakashi’s hand and die immediately,” Rin huffs.

Kakashi sighs wistfully beside her. “I wish I had that kind of impeccable aim.” Rin smacks him upside the head.

Obito gapes.

——

[Later, after Obito spills his weird sob story of being held captive by his weird not dead great great grandfather]

“Wait, so you’re telling me that my best friend’s first thought seeing me getting chidori’d, wasn’t to see if I was still fucking, y’know, alive, but instead to fuck back off to Madara Uchiha himself and plan the end of the world?” Rin asked incredulously. She rubbed her temples.

“Apparently,” Kakashi dryly confirms, voice holding traces of amusement, with Obito fidgeting uncomfortably beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be updated a lot cause every chapters like what 200 words each

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
